


meet me at the graveyard

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: She was sweet as ice cream dripping down your hands in the summer heat.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 20





	meet me at the graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Music inspo: Cemetery Breeding by Black Mountain

“I’m going to crush your face,” Abigail warned as she positioned herself over the farmer’s face, gently sitting on her chest. She tucked her tartan skirt higher, to keep the fabric from flowing too much. Under the moonlight, the farmer’s face looked squished between her thicker thighs. The grass was damp from the rain they had earlier in the morning that day. The air was cool for a summer night, but she felt like she was on fire. 

“ _Crush it_ ,” Layla replied with a grin as she slipped her hands under her skirt to hold onto her hips.

Abigail was already panting from the sheer proximity of her mouth to her clit. She had never been in such a position before, and especially out in the open. It was thrilling and unexpected. She had imagined a similar scene many times before, but she was too shy to ever consider it. It was a stupid comment she had passed while she sat with Layla at the saloon. She didn’t expect to actually go through with it.

Layla gently stroked her hips, in hopes to get her to feel more comfortable, and actually place herself on her face. She was patient.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she encouraged as she placed a kiss on her thigh.

Abigail gripped onto the headstone as she placed herself over the farmer’s mouth. She gasped as she felt the farmer’s tongue immediately on her clit, lapping and sucking. She gasped as she held onto the stone tighter.  _ Sorry Mona. _ The gasping turned into moans. She covered her mouth when the stimulation was enough to evoke a scream. 

The sound of Abigail enjoying herself was enough to make Layla moan herself. Her hands moved to her ass, squeezing and pushing her onto her tongue. She was sweet as ice cream dripping down your hands in the summer heat. She soon felt her goth lover grinding against her mouth and tried keeping up with her demand. She dug the heels of her boots into the ground to lift her knees to give Abigail something to lean back on if needed. 

Abigail coaxed her lover to enter her tongue. She complied, she covered her mouth with both hands as shivers went up her spine. Her knees started to hurt from the rubbing on the grass but it was the least of her problems. She was hot. So hot. 

“I’m gonna cum,” she squeaked as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

Layla hummed as she felt her shake and clench above her. She didn’t stop licking and sucking her clit as she rode out her orgasm. She could barely breathe but, fuck, she would die happily. Abigail could barely hold her last moans quietly as a first became a second. She lost control of her body, and felt tears pool at the corner of her eyes from the pleasure.

“Ok, ok,” she gasped as she leaned back on Layla’s legs. She pushed her damp hair from her face. She took deep breaths as she felt her heart in her ears. There was bliss, and then there was complete, utter, euphoria.

Layla took a big gulp of fresh air. Abigail’s cherry radiated heat and the smell of sex. The air made it obvious how wet her face was.

“What time is it?” Abigail asked as she removed herself from the farmer. 

Layla squinted at the hands of her watch in the moonlight, “It’s 1:40am.”

Abigail gasped, ”Dad’s going to kill me. I need to get home.” She searched frantically for her underwear in the grass. She quickly found them and clumsily slipped them on. She pulled on Layla’s hand to get her on her feet.

“Blame it on me,” Layla whispered as she let Abigail pull her hand across the town square.

“You can’t keep putting all the weight on your shoulders. Layla, it's not good for you,” she replied as she looked at the farmer. Layla could still see a flush across her pale cheeks. She cupped her face and gave her a kiss.

Abigail gave in for a moment before pulling away, “Go before you get caught.”

Layla sighed and made her way back to her farm, obsessing about the taste on her tongue.


End file.
